Personality Conflict
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: It's been a week since everyone returned to San Lorenzo. Helga isn't sure how to handle her new relationship with Arnold and Gerald isn't so sure he wants to see his best friend with the girl who has tormented him for years. Can Gerald start to see the good in Helga G Pataki, or will he start trying to break the pair up?


Author's Note: I'm writing this for two reasons. 1. I don't see enough stories where Helga and Arnold are dating – mostly they're about them getting together or they're married (not that anything's wrong with that, but I wanted to see this). And 2. I don't really see Gerald liking the pairing, so I wanted to see how he'd come around to not just being okay with his best friend dating Helga G Pataki, but also maybe kind of approving of the situation.

* * *

><p>"So?" Arnold cornered Helga at the lunch table and extended his hand to her.<p>

"So what, Football head?" It was a half-hearted insult at best, but she _was _irritated with him. She had just sat down to eat and he was already after her. They'd only gotten back from San Lorenzo a week ago and hadn't really talked since then. She had waited for him to come to her, to explain what the heck that kiss had been about. Arnold, however, had been a little preoccupied with spending time with his parents.

"So?" Arnold repeated, looking at the other blonde quizzically, "why aren't you sitting with me?"

"Why would I want to?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Really, Helga? Are we going to keep doing this? I like you, and I know you like me. What are you gaining from pretending like you don't? C'mon. Come sit with me."

"All right, all right, if it'll make you happy," Helga pretended to grumble, but she admittedly felt elation that Arnold was admitting his feelings for her, even if she did feel most of the blood rush to her cheeks the moment he had mentioned her feelings for him. "Criminy," Helga said after she sat down, "I feel like everyone's staring at us."

"No they're not, Helga," Arnold reassured her.

"Um, normally I hate to agree with her, but ...she's sort of right, Arnold," Gerald gesticulated with his spoon, directing Arnold's attention to the rest of the cafeteria where yes, almost everyone was staring. "I think a few of them even had bets on when you guys were going to get together."

"Now that's just ridiculous, Gerald," Arnold scoffed. Gerald merely shook his head and pointed over Arnold's shoulder. Sure enough, Principal Wartz was handing a five dollar bill over to Mr. Simmons. Gerald then jerked a finger in the opposite direction where Rhonda was begrudgingly handing over money to Sheena. Helga growled and attempted to sink into her seat. "That could be about anything," Arnold tried to reassure her.

As though today was just out to prove him wrong, it was that moment that Rhonda decided to walk up to their table. "Congratulations, you two! We're all so very happy for you," she put a hand on Arnold's shoulder and the other on Helga's. Helga looked ready to bite her. "Even if we never for a million years thought Arnold would feel the same way..." Rhonda muttered.

"No, you thought that, which is why I'm ten bucks richer," Nadine chuckled. "Seriously, though, we're all happy for you."

"Um, thanks," Arnold awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He really wasn't expecting this much attention, and he was certain Helga was even more uncomfortable with the situation. "But, we are trying to eat, so..."

Nadine and Rhonda nodded and walked off together, whispering conspiratorially. "Well, this was fun, but I think I'll go back to where no one was staring at me and mocking me," Helga went to push herself away from the table, but Arnold put his hand over hers.

"Please stay? What does it matter what the other kids think? I want to spend more time with you."

Helga felt herself practically melt. "...All right, but you owe me one, Shortman."

"Like a date?" Arnold leaned into her. Helga blushed and looked away, but she nodded. Arnold was trying not to laugh at this point. He really liked Helga a lot, he hadn't lied about that. But seeing her so embarrassed and off her game was kind of funny to him. "Great! We can go to the movies this weekend. Or you can come over and watch wrestling or..."

"Slow down," It was Gerald who interrupted. "Don't we have that big game against Wolfgang and his fifth graders this week?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," Arnold admitted. "But we can do something afterwards, right?"

Helga nodded again, but was otherwise silent. _All my dreams are coming true! My dearest love, wanting to spend time with me, wanting to date me! So why can't I think of anything to say?! Criminy, girl, get with it!_

"Yeah. We ...we can do something after."

"Helga, are you all right? You're being pretty quiet." Arnold pushed a pudding cup her way after noticing that her lunch box was bare of anything but a moist wipe. For once, Helga wasn't upset at her mother's incompetence, because she was so whoozy and breathless she wasn't sure she could eat anything. She pushed the pudding back towards Arnold.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "And my stomach can't handle this right now, but thanks."

Arnold shrugged. "Ok. If you're sure," he glanced around to make sure no hall monitors or teachers were looking in their direction, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "But I'm walking you home from school today. Would it be easier to talk if we're alone?" Helga nodded vigorously. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Mmm, mmm,mmm," Gerald shook his head as he shouldered his backpack and held the door open for Phoebe. He watched a few feet ahead as Arnold insisted on taking Helga's backpack and they took off for her house. "I just don't get it, Phoebe. What does he see in her?"<p>

"Well, Gerald, she is my best friend," Phoebe reminded him gently, "And she's much nicer than she seems. She helped the neighborhood, and she's cared about Arnold for a very long time."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me," Gerald had been the only one aside from Arnold who hadn't realized Helga's secret. Or maybe he had known, on some level, but didn't want to realize it because he couldn't ever imagine Arnold reciprocating. "But I haven't seen much proof of it. She may not be being mean to him lately, but she also hasn't said much since we got back from San Lorenzo. Maybe this is all just a trap. Maybe when her ability to speak comes back, she's just gonna go right back to bullying him."

Phoebe considered it momentarily. "Well, suffice it to say that I believe Helga hasn't really changed, so it's certainly possible she'll insult Arnold again once she's back to her usual self. But I don't think it will be the way it used to be. I mean, she finally has what she's wanted for six yea-" Phoebe faked a coughing fit. Helga may eventually come around to people realizing she loved Arnold when she'd been trying to hide it, but Phoebe was certain the girl would be mortified if anyone knew how long it had gone on for. "For a long time," she corrected herself lamely, "I don't think she'd throw it all away just to call him Football Head or put paste on his seat."

"Maybe you're right, but I worry about her hurting him."

"An understandable concern, but there's nothing to worry about there, Gerald."

Gerald sighed and put an arm around the girl. "I hope you're right, Phoebe."


End file.
